fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mexico
Mexico (Spanish: México) is a country in North America, featured as a minor location in Season 2a, and a major location in Season 2b of Fear the Walking Dead. It's bordered to the north by The United States of America and to the south by Guatemala. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Mexico before the outbreaks, except that it was operating as normal. Post Apocalypse In Season 1, no news of Mexico reaches the survivors. It can be inferred from the information provided by George Geary in the Season 2 episode We All Fall Down that this was the period in which elements of the Mexican Military were deployed to The Border. In the episode We All Fall Down, it was mentioned by George Geary that all of the west coast cities of America got bombed. During this conversation with Travis Manawa, Geary says that Mexico has sealed its borders with the United States. During his search of Strand's boat, Daniel Salazar found maps of the western coast of Mexico along with a loaded MP5 sub-machine gun. It is later revealed that Mexico is Strand's true destination. He states that he has a well-supplied, well-defended safe-house in Rosarito, Baja California. The safe-house is the home of Thomas Abigail and his family and it appears to be in a relatively secluded part of the country. Mexico is not as safe as some in Madison's group believe. On their journey inland the group quickly encounter a Priest and his congregation who have been poisoned and have later reanimated. However, elements of the Mexican Military, mainly the Mexican Navy, are still active and patrolling coastal waters to stop refugees entering - or, at least, to stop those refugees who can't pay and the infected from entering. When Celia Flores is talking to about the infected locked in the wine cellar, she says she is keeping them safe, because outside they would be "hunted" and "killed" like they were "monsters" and that they are family. Since most of the staff and their families seem to live on the premises, the implication is that they are aware of other infected who were killed outside the safe house. So Celia seems to be implying that there are outbreaks in Mexico, but the outbreak hasn't reached epidemic levels. Seemingly in contradiction to this though, the trailer for Season 2b seems to suggest that the infection HAS reached epidemic levels and that Mexico has had outbreaks for some time (judging by the decomposition of some of the infected seen therein). It may be that Celia wasn't aware of the extent of the outbreak or was playing it down, either in order not to worry Nick and his group, or because of her near religiously held belief that the infection is the next evolution of life. Further support for the infection reaching epidemic levels in Mexico is supported by the fact that when asked why the flotilla didn't pursue or sink them after the exchange that killed Miguel and Vazquez Strand simply responded that they (the military) believed that whatever was on land would kill them. Therefore, by the end of Season 2a the country (or at least the state of Baja California) is already overrun and this would explain the lack of large scale military operations in the region. The reason for this may be the rather open border between San Diego and Tijuana, which measures over 15km, and that the bombing of San Diego may have driven many infected out of the city and across the border. As Season 2b progresses, it is proven that the outbreak has indeed reached epidemic levels, as hordes of the infected rove nearly unchallenged in Baja California, with only gangs such as the 'Los Hermanos' gang and the residents of La Colonia making any sort of stand against the infected. In the absence of any civil authority, gangs (such as the 'Los Hermanos' gang) seem to have taken control of large parts of Baja California. It is hinted by Sierra in Fear the Walking Dead: Passage that the infection hit Mexico at the same time that it hit The United States of America as she said the border between the two countries was in chaos with people heading both north and south in order to avoid the Infected. Locations * Valle de Guadalupe, Baja California * Abigail Family Vineyard * Baja California, the state in which the Abigail Family Vineyard is situated. It is overrun with the Infected. * Tijuana * Rosarito * Rosarito Beach Hotel * Mexicali * El Bazar * La Paz Trivia * Mexico's fate- the fact it is overrun- was confirmed in Season 3's episode Children of Wrath by Russian cosmonaut Valery Stepanovich Vashchenko. Gallery Sicut Cervus.jpg|From "Sicut Cervus" Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-204-strand-domingo-935.jpg|From 4th ep S2 Flagofmexico.jpeg Shiva.jpg|Madison and Nick in the Vineyard|From "Shiva" Militaryboat.jpg Militarycontact.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-208-walkers-935.jpg|From the Season 2b midseason premiere. Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-208-nick-dillane-935.jpg|From the Season 2b midseason premiere. Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-207-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg|From "Shiva" Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-206-villagers-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-206-daniel-blades-935.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0614-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0571-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0528-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0103-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0026-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0309 0504-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0887-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD 207 RF 0310 0005-RT1.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0303 0268-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" Sealofmexico.jpg|Seal of Mexico Sealofmexicotwo.jpg|A better view of the Seal of Mexico Nicktijuana.jpg|Nick passing a sign Nickmexico.jpg|Nick overlooking the Mexican countryside, from the season 2b trailer Travistwo.jpg Mexico.jpg Group.jpg Infected.jpg Chrisinfected.jpg Viewoftijuana.jpg Hotel.jpg Nicktijuana.jpg Herd.jpg Enteringthepen.jpg Welcometomexico.jpg Travistwo.jpg Mexico.jpg Infected.jpg Chrisinfected.jpg Hotelseven.jpg Hotelfour.jpg Hope you enjoy your stay.jpg Bajacalifornia.jpg|Baja California, the main setting for Season 2 of FTWD Ganggrotesque1.png Deadbodiesgrotesque1.png Guybittengrotesque1.png Nickbridge.jpg Travis Chris walking.jpg FTWD2 209 RF 0412 0091-RT.jpg FTWD2 209 RF 0412 0020-RT.jpg FTWD2 210 RF 0419 0200-RT.jpg Magana's Tacos Location.JPG Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-nick-dillane-935.jpg Fearthree.jpg|Gabi and Sierra n sight of the U.S./Mexican border (Fear the Walking Dead: Passage) Mexicanamericanborder.jpg|The Mexican/American border Lapaz.jpg Sierragabitwo.jpg Gabisierramexicotwo.jpg Gabisierramexico.jpg Theborderfive.jpg|Both sides of the Mexican and American Border Elbazar.jpg Gonzalesdamtwo.jpg Mexicali.jpg FTWD 310 RF 0503 2508-RT.jpg FTWD 310 RF 0503 2430-RT.jpg FTWD 310 RF 0503 2322-RT.jpg FTWD 310 RF 0503 2328-RT.jpg Serpiente-close.png VW-bug.png fr:Mexique Category:Locations Category:Locations Reached by Sea Category:Countries Category:Locations in the Real World